The present invention relates to surface-coverings, like flooring, and methods of installing the same.
Various types of glueless mechanical locking systems (tongue and groove arrangements) have been utilized in the flooring industry. Flooring with glueless mechanical locking systems (tongue and groove arrangements) are becoming increasingly popular, as they are easy to lay, and, thus, it is not necessary to utilize highly trained personnel to lay such floor tiles.
However, prior proposed floor systems have suffered from disadvantages. One disadvantage experienced with prior proposed floor systems is that if each of the side edges of a plank includes a tongue or groove, once one of the side edges is connected to another similar plank, it is difficult to connect the other side edges of the plank with another similar plank without lifting portions of the connected flooring to create the necessary angle to connect the plank. This problem particularly accentuates while installing a click system floor at very limited free space confined areas such as any corners of a room, under the door jamb or under closets or kitchen islands and the like, where there is no room for lifting portions of the connected flooring to create the necessary angle to connect the plank. Therefore, some flooring systems have a tongue and groove on the first opposing side edges and a straight edge on the other opposing side edges. However, this type of flooring system also includes certain disadvantages. For example, the straight side edges that are connected to one another may not be water tight and could potentially slide open to form a gap. If an adhesive is used, the adhesive can be pressed out of the seams to create messy seams. Other flooring systems have flexible grooves that have some “give” to permit connecting without angling. However, the integrity of the system is questionable and there is difficulty in making such a joint.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a connecting system for flooring and other surface-coverings that is relatively inexpensive, provides an excellent connection between the planks, is easy to connect along each of the side edges of the planks, and/or that is moisture resistant and provides an overall acceptable bond strength between two joined planks.